La princesse et son épée
by Angelly92
Summary: TRADUCTION de "The princess and her sword" de HeleSL. SwanQueen au pays des contes de fées. Des formules magiques, des souvenirs oubliées, et une histoire d'amour. (Rated M pour quelques moments "osés")
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Disclaimer :

Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient !  
Les personnages appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.  
L'histoire à HeleSL.

Rating : M attention âme sensible s'abstenir !  
Pairing : Emma Swan / Regina Mills (Femlash, homophobes passez votre chemin)

Cette fiction est terminé et comprends 17 chapitres.  
Voici d'ores et déjà le premier !

Merci à HeleSL de m'avoir donné l'autorisation pour la traduction, et merci à ma Texas pour la bêta-lecture !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Emma jeta son épée par-dessus sa tête. « Tu es adroit, mais je suis meilleure », grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle esquivait l'arme qui menaçait de se planter dans son abdomen.

Elle devina son prochain mouvement et sourit.

Son épée était sur le point de fracasser son crâne et elle la bloqua avec son bras. L'épée s'enfonça profondément dans son avant-bras et sa mâchoire se crispa.

Au lieu de se reculer, elle profita du fait que son attaquant était pris au dépourvu et elle déplaça son épée, entaillant son épaule. Elle n'appuya pas trop fort, ça n'avait donc pas coupé son bras mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire reculer.

Alors qu'il vérifiait son épaule, elle bougea son épée une fois de plus.

Avant qu'il ne puisse analyser son mouvement, elle fit une nouvelle entaille dans sa main et il laissa tomber son épée. Elle la ramassa et la glissa dans son étui.

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec étonnement tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle le pointa avec son arme.

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer », dit-elle alors qu'elle voyait la réclamation silencieuse dans ses yeux. « Mais il vaut mieux partir loin et ne jamais **plus** revenir ».

Il ne bougea pas. «Allez », ordonna-t-elle. En un clin d'œil il se retourna et couru aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Voilà qui devrait vous faire réfléchir à deux fois avant d'essayer de voler », murmura-t-elle-même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Elle souleva l'épée et vit son propre sang dessus. Elle fit une grimace et la nettoya avec sa chemise.

Le mouvement attira son attention sur son avant-bras. Elle leva la main et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'entaille sur sa veste en cuir rouge préférée et, en dessous, la plaie ouverte.

« Que c'est noble de votre part », dit une voix derrière elle.

Instinctivement elle se tourna en position de combat, l'épée levée.

Là, adossée contre un arbre, il y avait une femme. Emma lui trouva un air familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait vu.

« De le laisser partir je veux dire », ajouta-t-elle. Emma ne dit rien.

La mystérieuse femme quitta l'arbre, marchant vers elle et soudainement Emma réalisa. Elle la reconnu comme étant la fille de la forêt elle l'avait vu montant un cheval noir.

La blonde fit un pas en arrière, juste un pas, alors qu'elle mémorisait l'image de la femme en face d'elle. Elle l'avait seulement vu de loin, jamais d'aussi proche.

Ses cheveux étaient sombres, courts, en douces vagues qui caressaient sa peau. Ses yeux étaient bruns et curieux mais avec un soupçon de méchanceté. Elle portait un pantalon slim en cuir, s'ajustant parfaitement à chacune de ses courbes et à ses mouvements et un haut noir avec un décolleté généreux. Sa tenue était complétée par une paire de bottes noires.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Emma c'était ses lèvres. Rouges comme le sang.

La brunette marchait autour d'Emma, la regardant avec une extrême prudence, comme un prédateur.

« Ta technique avec l'épée est fantastique », admit-elle.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu t'adapterais aussi facilement », ajouta-t-elle, s'arrêtant enfin, faisant face à Emma.

La blonde plissa les yeux ça sonnait comme si elle connaissait Emma.

« Je vois que tu a refusé d'abandonner ta veste en cuir rouge et tes bottes de… l'autre monde », dit-elle avec mépris.

Emma retint son souffle. _De l'autre monde. _Elle me connait, comment ? Pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit le regard de l'autre femme voyager sur son corps et c'était comme si ses vêtements avaient disparus, mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas un sentiment inconnu pour elle.

Se reprenant elle regarda à nouveau dans les yeux de la brunette mais la mystérieuse femme l'avait vu. Elle avait vu sa confusion.

Doucement, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. « Alors c'est vrai, ils ont utilisés le sort d'Oubliette sur toi, murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne m'a jamais vu princesse ? » dit-elle plus fort pour qu'Emma puisse l'entendre.

« C'est Emma. Et je vous ai déjà vu, dans la forêt. Et j'ai vu votre magie », ajouta-t-elle en levant son épée.

« Je pourrais guérir cette vilaine blessure avec ma magie », dit-elle regardant son bras.

Emma haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est rien ».

La femme plissa les yeux. « Tu ne me connais pas n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Emma plissa aussi les yeux. « Pourquoi ne vous présentez-vous pas ? »

La brunette haussa un sourcil en acquiesça. « Regina », annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous incliner » dit-elle irritée.

« Oh, mais c'est plus drôle si je le fais ».

Emma commença à haïr ce sourire moqueur sur son visage. Elle resserra sa poigne sur son épée.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je voulais juste parler princesse », elle haussa les épaules, faignant l'innocence.

« Emma » corrigea la blonde.

Regina s'approcha. « Je voulais juste parler, _Emma_ », chuchota-t-elle.

Emma déglutit et réalisa que sa bouche était sèche. « Et bien parlons », dit-elle simplement.

Regina regarda l'arme en soulevant un sourcil et Emma hésita. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disant de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Finalement, elle jeta l'épée au loin. Elle avait toujours l'autre dans son étui et elle est rapide. Regina sourit, satisfaite.

Elle fit un pas, encore plus proche, trop au goût d'Emma mais, alors que son cerveau lui disait de s'éloigner, elle ne le fit pas.

« As tu dis à quelqu'un que tu m'as vu ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse »

« C'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez ».

Et puis le silence. Elles se regardaient juste dans les yeux, la tension était presque palpable.

Emma pris une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle se perdait dans les yeux sombres. C'était elle ou ils s'assombrissaient ?

Et quand Regina humecta ses lèvres, elle le vit. Elle la voulait. Seulement parler hein ? pensa Emma avec un sourire.

Ses yeux allèrent des yeux noirs aux lèvres rouges, puis plus bas sur son corps pour atterrir à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, les lèvres charnues quémandant un contact.

Emma expira l'air qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

Son cerveau l'alerta, lui intimant de s'en aller. Mais son corps ne pensait pas la même chose. Elle voulait toucher la peau sous tout le cuir, embrasser les lèvres, emmêler ses doigts dans les boucles brunes.

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas regardé de la sorte.

Alors qu'elle continuait de se battre avec ses pensées, la brunette laissa échapper un soupir, le souffle chaud caressant la peau d'Emma et elle ne put se retenir plus.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, elle se jeta en avant, capturant le corps de Regina et la plaquant contre un arbre à proximité.

Alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient, Emma sentit un feu envahir son corps. Regina réclama l'entrée et Emma ouvrit la bouche, prête à déguster la bouche de la brunette. La blonde laissa échapper un gémissement et elle pu sentir le sourire satisfait de Regina contre ses lèvres.

Elles brisèrent finalement le baiser, à la recherche d'air, et Regina appuya son corps contre celui d'Emma, utilisant cette force pour inverser leurs positions. Le dos d'Emma heurta le bois et elle eut à peine le temps de se plaindre que la langue de Regina était de retour dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, elle rompit le baiser rapidement avant de commencer à embrasser sa mâchoire, ses joues et de plus en plus bas.

Les mains de Regina avaient déjà trouvés leurs places sous le haut et caressaient son ventre, remontant, en comptant ses côtes et, finalement, atterrirent sur ses seins. Elle en écrasa un alors qu'elle suçait le cou d'Emma, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Elle se sépara de son corps un moment, suffisamment pour retirer la veste avec la chemise, et le soutien-gorge suivit.

Regina prit un temps pour admirer le corps de la princesse et elle se lécha les lèvres.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ça », murmura-t-elle. Quand Emma fut sur le point de demander une explication, Regina se pencha attrapant un mamelon entre ses lèvres et la blonde retint un gémissement.

Alors que Regina travaillait sur sa poitrine, ses doigts trouvèrent la fermeture éclair du jean d'Emma. Elle la défit et tira vers le bas facilement, entrainant sa culotte.

Regina agita sa main en l'air et, comme par magie, ses bottes disparurent. Comprenant l'allusion, Emma fit rapidement un pas en dehors de ses vêtements.

Maintenant elle était complètement nue mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'analyser ce fait car la bouche de Regina traçait déjà un chemin le long de son abdomen.

Elle bougea ses mains pour toucher le corps de l'autre femme mais elle l'arrêta.

« Non ».

« Je veux te toucher », haleta Emma.

Regina prit ses mains, les maintenant au dessus de sa tête contre l'arbre. « Peut-être une autre fois princesse. Cette fois c'est mon tour » dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Et avec un autre mouvement de la main, ses mains furent attachées au dessus de sa tête. Elle essaya de les déplacer vers le bas mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle grogna.

« Pas d'inquiétude chérie. Je te promets que tu va adorer », murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse prendre une décision, Regina commença à l'embrasser, d'abord sur les lèvres puis se déplaçant vers le bas.

Quand elle arriva à son nombril, elle joua avec sa langue, Emma se tortillant et gémissant sous elle. Puis elle s'abaissa jusqu'à ce qu'à être à genoux.

Ses mains voyagèrent des chevilles d'Emma jusqu'à ses cuisses, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle engloba ses fesses et les serra, amenant les hanches de la blonde vers l'avant.

Levant une jambe par-dessus son épaule, Regina respira l'essence d'Emma, laissant échapper un soupir qui fit s'arquer le dos d'Emma avec un besoin non dissimulé. La brunette ricana et se lécha une fois de plus les lèvres.

Elle pouvait entendre le souffle d'Emma s'accélérer et ses gémissements d'anticipation.

Elle se pencha plus près et laissa la pointe de sa langue caresser le clitoris de la blonde. Un fort soupir venant d'au dessus d'elle lui fit savoir qu'elle aimait ça. Emma était vraiment, vraiment humide et si prête que Regina doutait qu'elle tiendrait longtemps.

Le contact suivant se fit avec des lèvres avides, capturant et suçant son clitoris, alternant dents et langue.

Emme bougea une main pour emmêler ses doigts dans les mèches sombres mais elle échoua contre la corde magique. Elle essaya encore, plus fortement cette fois, pensant combien elle voulait que Regina aille plus profondément, mais elle échoua à nouveau en grognant.

D'une certaine façon elle savait pourquoi elle lui avait attaché les mains. Elle voulait qu'elle la supplie mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Elle mordit ses lèvres et arqua son dos à nouveau, sentant la langue de Regina taquiner son centre.

Finalement la brunette attrapa ses fesses tirant vers l'avant, enfouissant son visage entre les jambes d'Emma. Emma accueilli la langue de Regina à l'intérieur d'elle avec un fort gémissement.

Elle la recroquevilla à l'intérieur, caressant de précieux points qui faisaient gémir Emma de plaisir et de frustration parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger les mains. Si elle en voulait plus, elle allait devoir lui dire. Elle allait devoir supplier. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne mendierait pas ! Mais sa bouche ne pensait pas la même chose.

« Plus » chuchota-t-elle. « Plus » répéta-t-elle plus fort.

« Plus quoi, chérie ? », taquina Regina, encerclant son clitoris avec sa langue.

« Allez Regina », grogna-t-elle. Son nom est venu si facilement qu'Emma en fut surprise.

« Tu sais ce que je veux princesse », souffla-t-elle une fois de plus.

Emma serra les dents. Elle le regretterait mais elle ne pouvait stopper ça. « S'il-te-plaît » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu », ronronna-t-elle.

« S'il-te-plaît » cria-t-elle presque. Et c'est tout ce dont Regina avait besoin.

Elle enfonça ses doigts dans Emma et rapidement ses muscles commencèrent à se contracter et à se relaxer autour d'eux pendant qu'elle frottait son clitoris.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, ses poumons réclamant de l'air, et elle sentit qu'elle venait. Seuls quelques halètements jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri.

Alors qu'elle vint, les souvenirs la frappèrent. Sa vie à Storybrooke n'était plus un flou. Elle pouvait voir clairement les images dans sa tête. Chaque moment, chaque combat, chaque regard.

Et alors que le nom de Regina s'échappait de sa bouche, elle comprit. Ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant : elle la voulait depuis lors. Et maintenant elle l'avait.

Quand son souffle commença à revenir à un rythme normal, et que son cœur ralentit ses battements, Regina baissa sa jambe et se tint devant elle, à quelques centimètres.

Elle regarda dans les yeux bleus et sourit. « Tu te souviens maintenant », souffla-t-elle.

Un autre mouvement de la main et elle était habillée à nouveau. Elle regarda son bras, cherchant sa blessure mais il n'y avait rien.

L'esprit d'Emma était empli de questions, dont certaines qu'elle voulait poser à Regina, mais alors qu'elle retint son souffle, la brunette fit un pas en arrière et pris l'épée qu'elle avait jetée avant. Elle la tendit à Emma qui la prit, muette.

« On se voit plus tard princesse ». Elle fit un clin d'œil et un sourire, se retourna et s'éloigna.

Emma pris un long moment pour retrouver ses esprits et regarda l'épée entre ses mains. Elle avait changé. Il y avait une petite parure de rubis en forme de pomme dans le manche et il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus. _Pour ma princesse, de la part d'un vieil ami._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça fait plaisir à la traductrice et à l'auteur ^^  
A la semaine prochaine j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

Disclaimer : Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui appartient à HeleSL.

Merci à ma bêta, et à HeleSL qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire.

Merci à mes premiers, reviewers, lecteurs, anonymes ou non, followers, etc… ça me touche beaucoup.

Chapitre 2 :

Emma fixait la nouvelle épée dans sa main. En effet elle avait changé et pas seulement en apparence.

Elle la brandit comme elle l'avait fait avant son rendez-vous avec Regina et elle ne paraissait pas être la même. L'épée était plus légère, s'ajustant parfaitement aux mouvements d'Emma C'était encore mieux que la sienne.

Quand la malédiction avait été brisée, les nains avaient créé une épée spécialement pour elle. Elle pensait qu'elle était parfaite pour elle. Jusqu'à ce que Regina lui donne celle-ci. Avec celle-ci elle se sentait puissante, en confiance.

Mais pourquoi Regina lui avait-elle donné une telle arme ? La rencontre avec le voleur avait-elle été effectivement accidentelle ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? se demanda-t-elle en regardant où il avait disparu. Elle secoua la tête, elle devenait paranoïaque.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'épée pensant à ce qu'elle devait faire avec. Une fois de plus son cerveau l'avertie mais, une nouvelle fois, elle ne l'écouta pas, la glissant dans sa ceinture.

« Je veux juste jeter un œil de plus près » se dit-elle, mais au fond il y avait autre chose.

« Emma ! » la voix d'Henry l'accueilli dans le grand salon. Il sauta du canapé sur lequel il lisait et la serra contre lui.

« Hey gamin », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas une leçon d'équitation ? »

« Si, j'attends juste Parker… qui est juste ici ! » Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme debout à la porte.

Elle lui sourit. « Salut Parker ».

Il rougit et inclina légèrement la tête. Elle a dû s'arrêter de rouler des yeux à cette réaction.

Elle n'aimait pas quand les gens s'inclinaient ou s'adressait à elle en tant que « princesse » ou « Votre Majesté », et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les traiter comme des égaux, ils réagissaient exactement comme il le fit.

Henry la serra contre lui et sorti avec un sourire sur son jeune visage. Elle regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus au coin du couloir.

Quand elle se tourna elle fut accueillie par ses parents assis sur un autre canapé, avec un livre sur les genoux.

« On n'espérait pas te voir avant le déjeuner », dit Snow alors qu'Emma s'enfonçait dans le canapé où Henry était, en face d'eux.

Elle se réveillait habituellement avant eux, sortait pour chasser ou pour monter à cheval, revenant toujours pour le déjeuner. Ils avaient refusé de la laisser sortir au début. Nous avons assez de nourriture, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chasser, disaient-ils. Seulement elle ne le faisait pas pour la nourriture, elle n'a même pas jamais tué d'animaux. Elle avait seulement mis quelques pièges et elle chassait les petits animaux. De cette façon elle faisait un peu d'exercice et avait un peu de temps pour elle-même dans le calme de la forêt. Finalement, ils l'avaient laissés partir mais ils lui avaient fait promettre qu'elle n'irait pas trop loin. Elle était la princesse après tout.

Elle soupira, pensant à sa réponse.

« J'étais fatiguée », mentit-elle.

« Je vois que tu avais de la compagnie ». Elle se figea mais James pointa l'épée étrangère.

« Oh, un mec a essayé de voler la mienne et il l'a abandonné dans sa fuite ».

James acquiesça avec un sourire. « Tu peux la laisser aux gardes. Ils vont la remettre aux nains pour voir s'ils peuvent l'utiliser pour en faire une nouvelle pour la garde Royale. »

Elle se déplaça dans le canapé. « En fait, j'aimerais la garder et y jeter un coup d'œil ».

Il fronça les sourcils confus, mais haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux ».

Elle les regarda alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs livres avec un dernier sourire et reprirent à nouveau leur lecture. Emma voulait cracher toutes les questions qui brûlaient dans son esprit, mais au contraire elle prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Elle plaça doucement les deux épées sur son lit, en même temps que sa ceinture et sa veste et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait au moins 3 heures avant le déjeuner, donc elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elle trouva la baignoire pleine et remercia mentalement sa femme de chambre.

S'étirant comme un chat, ses yeux tombèrent sur son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

Doucement, ses vêtements atterrirent sur le sol en marbre et elle entra dans l'eau. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur la relaxer alors que les questions envahissaient son esprit.

Pourquoi avait-elle oublié Regina ? De toute évidence, quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort mais pourquoi ? Et qui ? Elle était la sauveuse, elle avait brisé la malédiction et diable ! elle avait tué un dragon sans même savoir comment manipuler correctement une épée. D'ailleurs, si Regina l'avait trouvé, il aurait été mieux qu'elle sache qui elle était de sorte qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Sauf s'ils pensaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver Emma.

Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt dans la forêt. _A tu dis a quelqu'un que tu m'as vu ?_ Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était vivante. Non, comment quelqu'un comme Regina pourrait passer inaperçue ? D'un autre côté elle avait la magie avec elle. Elle décida de ne dire à personne qu'elle l'avait vue. Pour l'instant. Après tout Regina l'avait trouvé et ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

Au contraire, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il y avait une tension sexuelle évidente entre eux, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que Regina voulait ça à ce point. Peut-être est-ce pourquoi ils l'avaient effacée de son esprit ? Parce que tout le monde sauf elle pouvait le voir à Storybrooke ? Elle secoua la tête, c'était stupide. Le maire Mills n'aurait jamais laissé personne savoir ça.

Elle pensa au maire, la Regina qu'elle avait rencontré ici n'était pas comme la Regina de Storybrooke. Le maire n'aurait jamais porté du cuir noir et des bottes, pensa-t-elle avec un petit rire. Et elle était une telle allumeuse. Qui pourrait penser que la maire droite, sérieuse, professionnelle, pouvait cacher quelque chose de si différent ?

Elle leva les mains et regarda les contusions sur ses poignets. Elle se mordit les lèvres à ce souvenir et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

De retour dans sa chambre elle mit un short noir et un débardeur blanc classique. Heureusement elle a obtenu des tisserands qu'il lui fasse ses vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentait à l'aise et, de cette façon, elle n'avait pas à porter ces robes longues tout le temps.

Elle regarda en arrière sur son lit et laissa échapper un soupir surpris. Maintenant, il n'y avait pas seulement les deux épées mais une petite enveloppe avec une écriture très familière. Celle de Regina.

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review je n'ai jamais mangé personne ! )  
Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, (normalement) !_


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas raconter la vérité, aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, et l'histoire est la propriété d'HeleSL.

Merci à tous pour vos impressions sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux lecteurs, anonymes ou non.

Voici comme promis le chapitre 3 qui n'ai pas passé entre les mains de ma correctrice, j'espère donc qu'il n'est pas trop bourré de fautes ! Il devrait répondre à certaines de vos interrogations.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, positif, ou négatif ! Je ne mange pas ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Au moment où elle vit l'enveloppe, Emma regarda autour d'elle ce demandant comment elle était arrivée là.

Après avoir balayé des yeux sa chambre, son regard retomba sur son lit. Elle la prit très soigneusement et après l'avoir vérifiée pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, elle l'ouvrit.

Une petite lettre, comme l'enveloppe, d'une élégante écriture noire apparu dans son champ de vision. Elle pu constater les douces marques qu'une plume laisserait. Après l'avoir vérifié encore une fois elle la lu.

Demain au bord du lac des Cygnes. Ne soyez pas en retard princesse.

Le lac des cygnes, quelle subtilité. Elle y pensait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, alors elle relu à nouveau. Pas d'erreurs. Elle chercherait une carte dans la bibliothèque après le déjeuner.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Voulait-elle vraiment répondre à Regina à nouveau ? Ça pourrait être dangereux.

Elle regarda à nouveau la lettre et se rendit compte qu'elle en avait envie.

* * *

La journée se poursuivit comme toutes les autres. Vingt minutes après avoir trouvé la lettre, un coup à sa porte suivi par sa servante lui annoncèrent qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner.

Après avoir passé du temps avec Henry jouant à quelques jeux et parlé avec Blanche, elle se faufila en direction de la bibliothèque.

Elle trouva rapidement une petite carte qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle profita de l'occasion pour regarder les livres au sujet des formules magiques, un livre particulier à l'esprit.

Un vieux livre entre ces mains et une carte dans sa poche, elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle cacha le livre sous son matelas et passa le reste de la journée à s'entrainer avec sa nouvelle épée.

* * *

Le lac fut facile à trouver avec la carte, autrement Emma se serait perdue. Il était caché par de nombreux arbres et arbustes, clairement au bon endroit si vous vouliez un peu d'intimité.

Elle chercha le moindre signe de Regina mais elle ne vit rien et se relaxa.

Le lac était réellement beau sous le soleil matinal. Emma apprécia sa chaleur sur sa peau et ferma les yeux.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu trouverais le lac aussi vite ». La voix de Regina venait de derrière.

Emma sursauta et se retourna pour regarder la femme. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de surgir de nulle part ?

« J'ai une carte », admit-elle.

Regina se rapprocha, hochant la tête. Elle portait un pantalon noir serré, un corset pourpre et de longues bottes. A couper le souffle.

« Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ? »

« Droit au but, je vois. »

Emma fronça un sourcil attendant sa réponse.

« Parler. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas eu cette chance hier » dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. « Peut-on ? » elle lui montra un arbre avec suffisamment d'ombre pour les couvrir du soleil.

Avant qu'Emma puisse s'asseoir, la voix de Regina emplit le silence. « Comment va Henry ? »

Emma hocha la tête, elle savait que cette question viendrait vite. « Bien. Il aime cet endroit et c'est adapté très vite. Il c'est même fait un ami. Parker, le garçon d'écurie.

« Le garçon d'écurie, hein ? » sourit Regina avec ironie et tristesse.

Emma se sentit mal pour la femme en face d'elle. Elle avait élevé Henry et il ne l'avait même pas nommée. Peut-être est ce qu'il était sous le même sort qu'elle auparavant ? Elle nota mentalement de le vérifier plus tard.

Regina s'assit et Emma la suivie, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, adossé à l'arbre. Toutes deux regardèrent le lac.

« Tu as gardé l'épée. » Ce n'était pas une question mais Emma répondit quand même.

« Oui, elle est… parfaite », sourit-elle.

« Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes. »

« Pourquoi me l'avez-vous donné ? »

Regina hésita. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je pourrais vous tuer avec »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, » déclara-t-elle.

Emma la regarda, mais la brunette continuait d'admirer l'eau. « Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûre ? »

« Pour la même raison que je ne t'ai pas tué non plus »

« Et cette raison est que ? »

Regina la regarda finalement avec un sourire. « Que vous devez comprendre par vous-même, princesse. »

Emma roula les yeux mais sourit. « Quoi ? Plus de « Miss Swan » ? » se moqua-t-elle ?

« Tu es une princesse maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Regina haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas quand les gens s'adressent à moi comme une princesse. »

« Mais tu fais une tête trop mignonne quand je le fais »

Emma rougit. Est-ce que Regina, la méchante reine, son ancienne ennemie, venait juste de la trouver mignonne ?

Soudainement, Regina se leva et commença à déziper ces bottes, suivi par son pantalon. Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait, le rouge ayant envahi tout son visage.

« A moins que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué, c'est une belle journée pour aller nager et c'est ce que je fais. Aide moi avec le corset, veux tu très chère ? »

Quand Emma se tourna vers elle, Regina lui offrit son dos, attendant qu'elle le délace.

« Quel est le problème des gens avec la pudeur dans ce monde ? »

Regina jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avec un large sourire. « Tu ne semblais pas t'en soucier hier. »

Emma rougit à nouveau à ce souvenir et s'arrêta, ses yeux faisant des allers et retours entre Regina et le lac.

Regina, fatiguée d'attendre, se tourna avec un froncement de sourcils, prête à se plaindre pour sa lenteur, mais tout ce qu'elle pu voir fut un éclair blond, courir vers le lac et sauter dans l'eau la tête la première.

Elle baissa les yeux dans l'herbe et vit des morceaux de vêtements et une paire de botte à côté. Elle regarda la blonde, qui venait juste d'émerger de l'eau et avec un sourire elle retira rapidement son corset et courut pour la rejoindre, sans se soucier de paraître enfantine alors qu'elle plongeait tête la première dans l'eau, aux côtés de la princesse.

« Hey ! Attention ! » rigola Emma.

Ses cheveux d'or maintenant mouillés sont tombés dans une cascade jaune sur ses épaules et ses sous vêtements étaient humides, mais quand elle vit l'autre femme s'approchant d'elle, elle ne put retenir le sourire qui se forma sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage car Regina l'éclaboussa. « Quoi ? Effrayée par un peu d'eau princesse ? » rigola-t-elle.

Emma plissa les yeux, souriant toujours et l'éclaboussa en retour. Elles ne remarquèrent même pas à quel point elles étaient proches jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se pressent ensemble.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Regina plaça sa main autour de la taille d'Emma et la rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à un souffle.

Leurs sourires fanèrent sur leurs lèvres alors que Regina se pencha lentement, brisant la petite distance entre elles.

Regina l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas, et elle l'embrassa doucement en retour.

Contrairement au baiser qu'elles avaient partagé la veille, celui là était plus approfondi, leurs langues dansaient gentiment ensemble.

Emma ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se laissa aller, ressentant quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais ressentir et encore moins avec Regina.

Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle se sépara d'elle. En la regardant elle vit la confusion et le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de la brunette. Quand elle le réalisa la peur envahi son corps.

Sans un mot, elle sortit de l'eau, s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et couru dans la forêt, laissant Regina seule dans l'eau la regardant partir.

Etait-ce possible ? Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle accélérait le rythme. Est-ce qu'elle était réellement en train de tomber amoureuse de Regina ?


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur :

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété d'Adam et Edward, l'histoire d'HeleSL, seul cette traduction m'appartient.

Merci à mes lecteurs, reviewers, anonymes, followers, etc. Merci à HeleSL qui m'a gentiment autorisé à effectuer cette traduction.

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre qui marque un tournant important dans leur relation. Par contre toujours pas de réponse à vos principales questions mais ça ne serait tarder…

Je m'explique sur un petit point dans ce chapitre. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer Emma vouvoie Regina alors qu'elle-même la tutoie. Ça en a peut-être étonné certain, mais j'ai estimé qu'Emma ne connaissant pas Regina la vouvoie par respect, et qu'elle continue même après avoir retrouvé la mémoire car elle ne comprend pas encore très bien ce qu'il se passe et ses sentiments. De son côté Regina la tutoie car ici elle est décrite différemment de la Regina de Storybrooke et je trouvais que le tutoiement la rendait moins formelle, plus humaine.  
Tout ça pour dire que dans ce chapitre Regina oscille entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement ce qui est volontaire. Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part, j'ai estimé que le vouvoiement était nécessaire dans ce dialogue. (Vous comprendrez sans doute mieux en lisant.)

Merci encore et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! (N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis : positifs ou négatifs, vos impressions, vos interrogations, vos suppositions pour la suite, etc. je n'ai jamais mangé personne et je sais entendre les critiques !)

Sur ce… Bonne Lecture !

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]

Chapitre 4 :

Emma ralentit l'allure, regardant derrière elle. Elle trébucha sur une racine qui dépassait sur le chemin et tomba en avant.

Grognant, elle se retourna et regarda le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait sous son œil gauche.

Elle était en train de reprendre son souffle quand un son de pas lui fit tourner la tête.

Son regard sur le sol, Regina ne vit pas Emma couchée là jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une figure familière du coin de l'œil. Elle s'approcha d'Emma avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu es blessée », dit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux à côté d'Emma, qui reposait maintenant sur ses mains.

« Ce n'est rien ». Mais Regina avait déjà doucement placé ses mains sur son menton, la regardant dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle sentit de la chaleur là où Regina plaça ses mains et se laissa aller profitant du contact.

Brisant le contact visuel, Regina bougea doucement sa main et admira la peau parfaite désormais.

Emma toucha l'endroit où elle avait ressentit la douleur mais il ne subsistait que la chaleur.

« Arrêtez de faire ça », elle se leva soudainement, s'éloignant de la femme qui la regardait depuis le sol.

« Faire quoi ? » Regina pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Me soigner ! Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

« Ce que tu peux être bornée, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait et secouait la poussière sur ses genoux. « Quoi ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle vit la tête d'Emma. « Tu ne va pas me dire que tu ne l'ai pas ? Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, surtout l'opposé de ce que je te dis comme je l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant ».

« Peut-être qu'il y a une raison à ça. Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire. Merci pour votre inquiétude mais je suis une grande fille », dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Je ne fais pas ça par souci pour toi, mais pour Henry. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui et tu t'interposais à chaque fois que j'essayais de… » Ses mots fanèrent sur ses lèvres, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle essaya de cacher.

« De quoi, Regina ? »

Regina déglutit et Emma fronça les sourcils attendant une réponse.

« De me faire aimer comme avant ! Avant votre arrivée, tout était bien, pas parfait mais vraiment bien, mais vous êtes arrivé et tout a changé. Vous avez tout changé. Vous êtes venue avec votre esprit d'aventure et il est totalement tombé pour vous », explosa-t-elle, et les larmes qu'elle essayait de combattre coulaient désormais sur ses joues. « J'ai vu comment il regardait l'horloge avec excitation, attendant qu'elle change d'heure et comment il a couru dehors pour vous rejoindre. Je l'aime, _**je**_ l'ai élevé. Pas vous. »

Emma la regarda. C'était l'ancienne Regina. Elle savait que le passé reviendrait finalement. « Si vous me détestez tant pourquoi restez-vous ici ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer si c'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle durement.

Regina soupira et son visage s'adouci. « Je ne veux pas te tuer. J'ai compris que tu voulais et que tu veux le meilleur pour lui aussi. Il est difficile de le perdre ».

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée » soupira-t-elle.

« Que… »

« Je ne veux plus vous revoir » murmura-t-elle.

Regina ouvrit la bouche, mais, une fois de plus, elle fut coupée par Emma. « Partez ».

Regina ne bougea pas.

« Très bien, je le fais. » Emma se retourna et s'éloigna, une boule dans la gorge.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]

Les semaines passèrent et, en effet, Emma ne vit aucun signe de Regina.

Elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Qui essayait-elle de tromper ? Elle était amoureuse de Regina et elle mourrait d'envie de la revoir, mais maintenant elle ne savait pas où la trouver.

Emma passa les jours à se battre contre elle-même.

Une partie d'elle était totalement folle contre Regina, elle la détestait même pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle était noyée par l'autre moitié, celle à qui manquait tellement Regina qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas normal.

Chaque matin, elle plaçait l'épée à sa ceinture et sortait comme d'habitude. Elle voulait se promener là où elle avait vu Regina pour la première fois, quand elle ne pensait pas encore à elle.

Mais chaque jour, ses pieds l'amenaient au bord du lac, qu'elle trouvait toujours vide. Elle attendait, et parfois elle allait même nager, s'attendant à voir Regina apparaître de nulle part avec ce sourire sur son visage et plonger avec elle, l'embrassant, sentant son contact.

Elle secoua sa tête, essayant d'effacer ses pensées, mais son esprit revenait sur ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps.

Un jour pluvieux, Emma attendait comme tous les jours, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle marchait sur l'herbe, remarquant qu'elle était humide.

Il avait plut toute la nuit, avec le tonnerre et la foudre. Henry était venu dans sa chambre, effrayé, lui demandant s'il pouvait dormir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas fini de dire « bien sûr », quand il se recroquevilla à côté d'elle dans son lit. Elle se demandait s'il avait fait la même chose quand il était plus jeune avec Regina les nuits de tempête avant de s'endormir.

Une fois de plus, elle abandonna pour aujourd'hui et quitta le lac, grimpant à un arbre qu'elle trouvait optimal.

Emma resta sur une branche et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa tête en arrière, se reposant sur le tronc de l'arbre.

Elle pensait trop à Regina ces derniers temps. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute mais Regina était la seule chose dans son esprit, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Emma pensait même que Regina avait lancé un sort sur elle, mais elle changea d'avis. Regina n'avait pas besoin de jeter un sort sur quelqu'un pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, elle était naturellement irrésistible, dangereusement addictive. Et Emma a craqué pour elle. Durement admit-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur une branche pour changer de position mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était encore légèrement humide et elle glissa.

Emma perdit le contrôle de son équilibre, elle essaya d'attraper quelque chose pour empêcher sa chute, mais il n'y avait rien et elle tomba.

Elle avait grimpé sur un grand arbre, la chute la tuerait pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Les moments de sa vie défilèrent dans son esprit comme s'il s'agissait d'un DVD et de façon surprenante, presque tous les heureux de son séjour à Storybrooke, et de sa vie aux pays des contes de fées.

S'attendant à sentir la terre ferme la heurtée avant de mourir en quelques secondes, elle fut surprise d'atterrir dans des bras forts. Elle ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à voir un chasseur mais son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle reconnu son sauveur.

Des boucles sombres tombant nonchalamment, des yeux bruns profonds et des lèvres rouges. Inoubliable.

Regina la tenait dans ses bras et sa respiration était lourde, comme si elle venait de courir.

Emma dû s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de l'étreindre fermement. Au lieu de cela elle se racla la gorge.

Regina la posa et la regarda. Maintenant debout devant elle, elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre, les deux voulant parler, mais chacune était trop fière pour le faire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Regina la première avec un ton neutre, son visage indéchiffrable.

_Non, tu m'as manqué. _« Oui, merci » murmura-t-elle. Regina acquiesça.

Emma déglutit le regard de Regina était intense.

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner quand la voix de Regina est venue à ses oreilles. « Je t'ai vu au bord du lac. »

Emma s'arrêta sur place mais ne se retourna pas. Elle l'avais vu ? Quand ? Chaque jour ? Regina l'avait vue là, l'attendant et elle n'avait _rien_ fait ?

La rage a commencé à remplir son corps et elle ferma les poings. Elle ne dit rien, attendant une excuse de Regina.

Quand elle ne vint pas pendant un long moment, elle se retourna finalement, les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Tu attends une excuse ? »

Emma serra les dents mais sourit. « Pourquoi devrais-je attendre une excuse de Miss J'ai-toujours-raison ? » mentit-elle.

« C'est sensé être une insulte ? »

« Prenez-le comme vous voulez, Regina. Vous êtes tellement têtue », dit-elle, comme elle haussa les épaules.

« T'es tu vue toi-même dans un miroir dernièrement ? » dit-elle en riant. « Tu es une personne têtue. Je ne suis pas là à nier mes sentiments » elle lui sourit maintenant, avec ce sourire sournois.

« Et quels sont exactement ses sentiments hein ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Maintenant ? » elle se dirigea vers Emma. « Colère, un peu de déception, je dirais, de la haine ? Peut-être. » Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma. « Mais au fond même si tu essaye de le cacher, tu es vraiment heureuse de me revoir. »

Elle l'a cloué, mais Emma sourit à nouveau, déterminé à jouer avec. « Pourquoi ne décririez vous pas vos propres sentiments maintenant, votre majesté ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Si tu veux », murmura Regina contre son visage.

Et juste comme ça, elles se mélangèrent dans un baiser nécessaire et désiré. Les bras volèrent autour de l'autre les rapprochant jusqu'à ce que même une aiguille ne puisse pas passer entre elles.

Lorsque l'air vint à manquer, elles se séparèrent, se regardant l'une l'autre.

Soudainement, Regina bascula la tête en arrière, libérant un éclat de rire dans le ciel, résonnant dans la forêt feuillue.

Toujours souriant ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur Emma. « Tu es si simple ».

Emma roula des yeux avec un sourire sur le visage et lui donna un petit coup pour jouer dans l'épaule. « Oh tais toi » dit-elle avant d'embrasser Regina à nouveau.


End file.
